Hand in hand
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: Erin is a cheerful, girl who lives a normal life. Everything changes though when her family moves away. Her life becomes a Tragity, filled with painful memories. She has one thing of importance in her life now and she must pretect him, with her life.


I know i haven't been writing alot. Sorry! Also if you enjoyed this story, please read my others and review. Thanks

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"I will catch you!" I Shouted ,as i chased the seagulls, almost tripping on a sandcastle. My short light blond hair flowed behind me.

You might think i was childish, chasing away seagulls like a little kid would, or building sandcastles. Im only 16!... wait. Well, i don't like to call it childish anyway ,I find myself "imaginative" or "adventurous". "get back here you little shi-" I was interrupted by my sister "why do you have to chase all the seagulls." She giggled.

I thought for a moment. "Chasing seagulls had been passed down from the armstrong generation." i cheered. skipping into the water. "Ok Erin don't let the cold water get to you... Just walk in, don't go on your tiptoes and keep your arms at your side." I told myself, as i slowly walked into the cold water. When I was waist deep i counted to three, then dunked my head in.

I swam with no care. I crawled to the shore, carrying a big paddle. "I found this under water." i stated, plopping it down next to my towel. I raced back, and sat down in the wet sand, letting my feet sink in.

I then began building a sandcastle, it had walls, a mote, and it had four pillars on each corner. It was pretty awesome. A small foot came up, about to smash it. "No wait!" I pleaded. It was no use, my younger brothers foot had came down.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed, falling to the ground holding his foot.

"I told you not to Talon, i put sticks inside it, so anyone who stomps it down, will learn their lesson." i giggled.

"Moms back! Time to go!" My older sister, Nicole shouted.

I sadly stared out, as we drove to our new home. I was glad that we made that stop. Our journey had lasted over several hours. We were moving to a new place, and decided to take a break when they saw a beach.

Finally, our adventure had ended and the family unloaded the car, filled with important things. It was the only thing we could bring.

I looked at the small house, barely large enough to fit four kids and my Mom. We were poor, so it was the only thing we could get.

I claimed my room, setting my things in it. I examined the room, and the small walk-in closet. It was furnished with a cabinet to keep my clothes, and a mirror. It was cramped in there, which would make it difficult to get my clothes, so i decided to move the mirror. Behind the mirror was a hole, big enough for a small person to fit through. I placed down the mirror and examined the hole. "Secret base!" I squealed placing the mirror back into its place.

I walked to the market and picked up a wizard weekly magazine. I immediately saw Mira Jane from the guild fairy tail on the back of the front page. One day, i wanna be in fairy tail!

On the walk home, i smelt a smell (that smelt smelly when I smelt it), that i normally only smelt when there was a campfire. A crowed had formed around the area of my house. I pushed through the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. When i finally got to the front i saw a huge fire. THE HOUSE! THEY BURNT IT DOWN ALREADY!? Wait, where were they?

I panicked, searching through the crowd for my family. No! I rushed through the fire. I ran to my room and saw, three corpses, laying on the floor, one was twitching.

"Jake!? Mom!? Nicole!?" i screamed. i rushed towards them and used my sky dragon slayer magic to try to heal the one that looked like Nicole. I cried as i watched the body suffer. I had no choice, i had to end their pain. I whispered to them that I loved them, and they just somehow died. I noticed Talon was missing. I rushed through the fire to see my little brother screaming, as his arm started burning. I warped him in my arms and rushed outside, using my body as a shield. He tightly held me and on to his only key, the tiger.

I Rushed him outside, protecting his small body. His arm was pink. I set him down, tears rushing down my face, (shes like ben you've loved girls since before pree-k.) talon was crying too. I used my magic to heal his wounded arm, weakening me even more.

My skin was scorched, and i was weak from using my magic on talon. I cried as held his body. I whispered "it's gonna be ok." To him, not only to reassure him, but to reassure me.

As i helped my little brother, a group of teenagers rushed through the crowd, helping with the fire. It was fairy tail. A pink haired boy sucked in the fire, as another blue haired girl turned into water, and used it to put out the hungry flames, i wiped my eyes and stood up to help, but a blond haired girl, just a little taller then me walked up to me. I recognize her. She is Lucy!

"You should stay with your brother, and we will take care of the fire. I nodded in agreement. The fire was put out, and all there was left were three dead body's laying in the debris. My family. People rushed to me and my brother, and took us to the hospital.

"Im ok." I exclaimed "but my brother isn't, please help him." I pleaded.

I held my brothers hand, and a woman handed me a breathing mask. "Your breathing sounded raged. I put it on, and it helped. My brother opened his eyes, awakening from his sleep. He winced in pain. I let him squeeze my hand to take out the pain. I started crying, and my brother joined in.

There all gone. Ill never see them again. A man walked in. He asked us questions like "whats your name?" Or "how are you feeling?". "What happened?" He finally asked.

My brother wiped his nose "w-we were..." Talon stuttered "we were lighting the candles and mommy." He paused "she told me to get a camera ready-" he stopped, and bursted out crying.

I finished "they were lighting birthday candles. It was my birthday after all." 


End file.
